Surpresa
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Tradução Hermione recebe uma surpresa inesperada em seu aniversário, na forma de um sexy, bruxo ruivo.


Autor: lilmisblack

Tradução: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Surpresa

Sinopse: Hermione recebe uma surpresa inesperada em seu aniversário, na forma de um sexy, bruxo ruivo.

Shipper: Bill/Hermione/Charlie

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

-----------------------------

**N.A.: **_Quero agradecer a Tainara que fez a betagem, a fic original é da da lilmisblack... A primeira fic que tive realmente vontade de traduzir, e amei... Valeu..._

_**Surpresa**_

Fora um dia horrível, na verdade, uma semana horrível, e tudo que ela queria era chegar em casa, tomar um banho, e ir para a cama. O pé doía, tinha torcido o tornozelo quando o salto do sapato quebrara ao sair do serviço, estava com dor de cabeça, e seu cabelo estava mais selvagem do que o normal.

Mas mesmo com essas coisas chatas, ela tinha que admitir que aquela não era a verdadeira razão pela qual estava tão chateada e irritada. A verdadeira razão era que estava fazendo 28 anos no dia seguinte. 28 anos! Isso era só um passo para 30!

Bem, a vida não era tão ruim. Ela havia sobrevivido a guerra, tinha um bom emprego no Ministério no Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia, tinha uma bela casa, e um homem que ela adorava. Sendo honesta, ela nem sabia porque estava tão chateada sobre seu aniversario, ainda era jovem, e tinha toda a vida pela frente, mas ainda sentia que faltava algo.

Ela não admitiria, nem para si mesma, mas sabia exatamente o que aquela coisa era. O problema era, tê-la, ou melhor _tê-lo_, iria destruir tudo o que tinha, tudo que ela tinha lutado para conseguir, e ela não podia fazer isso. Então ela simplesmente evitava pensar sobre isso, culpando seu mau humor por outras coisas, como dores de cabeça ou aniversários. Era tão mais fácil daquele jeito.

E foi com tudo isso em mente que ela aparatou em casa, balançando sua bolsa e alguns documentos que ela precisava trabalhar durante o final de semana em um braço, enquanto sua mão livre alcançou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Ela paralisou quando percebeu que todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas, e então pulou de surpresa quando alguns fogos de artifício iluminaram o cômodo, e ela foi recebida por um alto grito de "Surpresa!" vindo das pessoas ao seu redor.

Com um suspiro, ela deixou tudo que segurava cair no chão, sua mão no peito para tentar se acalmar; eles realmente a assustaram, mas assim que ela olhou pelo cômodo, para todas aqueles rostos felizes olhando para ela, não pode evitar sorrir, esquecendo o susto.

Nem teve tempo de dizer algo antes de Harry correr e abraçá-la, sussurrando "Feliz aniversário, Hermione!" em sua orelha. Ela só pode sorrir para ele antes que fosse girada, caindo nos braços de Ron, e dos gêmeos. Levou quase dez minutos para todos a felicitarem e desejarem um feliz aniversário, mas finalmente, quando a maioria dos convidados estavam distraídos, bebendo e conversando, os olhos dela acharam Charlie.

Ele estava parado perto da mesa, um sorriso sexy em seu rosto enquanto esperava pacientemente ela estar sozinha. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele andou devagar para perto dela, uma rosa vermelha na mão.

"Feliz aniversário, amor." ele disse, beijando-a demoradamente antes de dar a rosa.

"Mas meu aniversário é amanhã." ela sussurrou, inclinando o rosto contra a mão dele que lhe fazia um carinho, empurrando um cacho para traz da orelha.

"Se estivesse esperado até amanhã, não seria uma surpresa." disse, sorrindo outra vez.

"Então foi tudo idéia sua?" ela perguntou, o beijando novamente.

"Bem, foi, mas Bill ajudou com os arranjos." ele respondeu, e os olhos dela se detiveram no irmão mais velho dele, que estava conversando com Remus, mas observando-a atentamente. Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentar e virou-se para Charlie.

"Obrigada." sussurrou contra os lábios dele, e então o beijou de novo.

Eles ouviram alguém limpando a garganta ao lado deles, e se separaram imediatamente, um pouco corados e envergonhados ao verem um Harry sorridente, que entregou a cada um deles uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, e sussurrou no ouvido dela, "Comporte-se."

Nas horas seguintes, ela andou pela casa, de um grupo para outro, conversando com pessoas que não via há meses, a maioria delas da Ordem. Notando seu copo vazio, andou até a mesa para enchê-lo, e conforme se virou, achou Ginny. Ela parecia tão feliz e bonita, mesmo reclamando constantemente da enorme barriga, e não podendo se mexer normalmente.

Ela tinha que admitir que sentia um pouco de inveja. Embora não achasse que estivesse pronta para construir uma família, tinha sempre imaginado a si mesma grávida com aquela idade, e agora com sua carreira e outras coisas, sabia que levaria algum tempo. Mesmo que Charlie tivesse dito que adoraria ter uma criança, uma ou duas vezes. Ou três.

Perdida em devaneios, ela não percebeu quem parou atrás dela e falou.

"Oh, não me diga que seu relógio biológico já esta tocando." a voz dele a acordou.

"Por favor, sou jovem demais." respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

"Então o que a aniversariante esta fazendo aqui sozinha?"

"Reenchendo." ela respondeu, levantando o copo para ele. "Charlie disse que você o ajudou com a festa."

"Não, ele fez a maior parte do serviço, eu só fiquei encarregado de ter certeza que teria bebida suficiente." respondeu, e ela estremeceu quando sentiu o hálito dele em seu pescoço, tão perto dela.

"Mesmo assim, obrigada." disse ainda olhando Ginny, sem virar para olhá-lo.

"Parece que seu homem vem vindo para reclamá-la." ele sussurrou, e passou por ela, encontrando seu irmão. Ela engasgou quando sentiu a mão dele tocar a sua gentilmente.

"Oi, amor." Charlie disse quando chegou perto dela, inclinando-se e beijando-a gentilmente. Ela enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços, e respondeu ao beijo. "Se divertindo?" ele perguntou, depois de alguns minutos, ela assentiu, abraçando-o.

Ela o amava, ele era tudo que ela sempre quis e mais; ele era bonito, inteligente, aventureiro e carinhoso, e sempre a tratou como uma rainha. Os três anos que estavam juntos foram incríveis, e ele ainda conseguia deixá-la com os joelhos fracos somente com um sorriso sexy.

Por que ela queria o irmão dele então? Ela simplesmente não entendia.

Tudo havia começado quando Bill se acidentou no Egito, alguns meses antes, quase um ano depois do divorcio dele; ele havia sido mandado para casa para se recuperar, mas como Molly e Arthur estavam longe em uma merecida viagem, ela e Charlie pediram para que ficasse com eles, para que pudessem cuidar dele enquanto ele se recuperava.

Ela era a primeira a chegar em casa depois do serviço, algumas horas antes de Charlie, então ela passava varias horas com Bill. Ela havia ficado surpresa com o tanto que eles tinham em comum, os mesmo interesses, as mesmas opiniões em vários assuntos. Eles normalmente ficavam horas conversando, muitas vezes só os dois, apesar que Charlie, algumas vezes, ficava com eles quando chegava do serviço.

O problema é que Bill não conseguia ficar quieto, saia para andar quando eles não estavam em casa, quando deveria ficar descansando, e os dias que levaria para ele se recuperar se tornaram semanas, e depois meses. Ela não podia dizer que a incomodou, porque eles se deram super bem, e ele era sempre boa companhia. Quando Molly e Arthur voltaram para casa, pediram para Bill voltar para A Toca com eles, mas ela e Charlie pediram para ele ficar.

Isso havia sido semanas antes dela pegar ele lhe olhando pela primeira vez. Os três estavam lendo perto da lareira, e ela estava deitada no sofá, sua cabeça descansando no colo de Charlie. Ela não tinha certeza do porque de ter olhado para ele, mas ficou surpresa ao encontrar os olhos dele colados em suas pernas.

De primeira, ela dispensou aquele pensamento. Ele havia, afinal, ficado semanas com eles, sem poder sair, e não tendo nenhuma ação de verdade. Quando depois de alguns dias aconteceu outra vez, ela já não conseguia ter tanta certeza. Outra semana passou, e só piorou. Ela começou a pensar que ele queria que ela percebesse, porque toda vez que ela o pegava olhando, ele a olhava nos olhos, um olhar que fazia o coração dela acelerar.

Então os olhares se tornaram toques. A mão dele arrepiava a pele dela toda vez que ele passava por ela, seus dedos tocado os dela um pouco mais que o necessário, quando ele lhe entregava algo. Uma noite, ela quase trombou com ele quando estava andando pelo corredor e ele saiu do banheiro, usando somente uma toalha, o corpo bronzeado e com pequenas gotas de água que ela quis lamber.

Desde esse incidente, ela se encontrava olhando para ele cada vez mais, rápidas olhadas na direção dele, memórias de como ele estava povoando a mente dela. Ela havia dito para si mesma que era curiosidade natural, que não significava nada. Ela amava Charlie, então porque ela estaria interessada em outro homem, especialmente no irmão dele.

Os lábios de Charlie a trouxeram de volta a realidade, e ela rapidamente afastou todos aqueles pensamentos. Eles não trariam bem algum.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse baixo em sua orelha, e ela sorriu, sussurrando, "Eu também te amo." Em retorno. Ela puxou-o um pouco para baixo para beijá-lo, mas então Ron os interrompeu.

"É melhor você ir para perto da mesa logo, ou não sobrara nenhum bolo." Ele disse, com a boca cheia.

"Tem um bolo?" ela perguntou, olhando Charlie, que sorriu e assentiu.

"Bolo de chocolate." Ele disse, e seu rosto se iluminou ao ver o sorriso excitado dela.

"Chocolate?"

"E não é de qualquer tipo, é chocolate Belga."

"Oh, vamos pegar um pedaço, por favor." Ela implorou, e pegou a mão dele e o arrastou para a mesa.

Levou apenas um momento para chegarem até a mesa, mas viram que só tinha um quarto do bolo sobrando. Ela cortou um pedaço para si, e outro para Charlie, e o ouviu rindo quando ela levou o bolo perto do rosto e o cheiro.

"Tem o cheiro do paraíso." Disse, e gemeu quando o provou. "É tão bom." Falou, com os olhos fechados enquanto apreciava o gosto.

"Nós temos outro escondido, para você comer mais tarde." Ele sussurrou na orelha dela, e riu novamente quando ela passou os braços em volta dele e o abraçou.

"Eu vou pegar algo para beber, eu já volto." Ela disse, quando percebeu que não tinha mais nenhuma cerveja amanteigada na mesa.

"Você gostou do bolo?" ela ouviu Bill perguntar assim que entrou na cozinha.

"Amei." Respondeu, enquanto andava até o balcão para pegar um copo.

"Nós fizemos especialmente para você. Até tinha seu nome escrito, acredito que você nem chegou a ver." Ele disse, parando logo atrás dela, estendendo o braço por cima da cabeça dela, pegando o copo que ela não conseguia alcançar. Ela sentiu o corpo dele pressionado contra o dela, duro e quente, e ela mordeu o lábio para impedir um gemido que tentou sair por sua boca. "Tome." Ele disse, entregando o copo e se afastando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu, sua outra mão pegando uma das garrafas quando se virou. Ele ainda estava ali, os olhos colados aos dela, e ela ficou chocada quando viu ele esticando o braço, a mão dele perto de seu rosto. Ele hesitou por um segundo e então disse, "Você tem um pouco de chocolate aqui." Enquanto seus dedos traçavam o lábio inferior dela. A respiração suspensa enquanto ele se movia, os olhos o acompanhando quando ele levou os dedos até os próprios lábios, limpando-os devagar.

"Bill, o que…?" ela começou a perguntar, mas a voz de Ginny na porta a interrompeu.

"Esta ficando tarde, nós vamos indo." Ela disse, indo até perto de Hermione e a abraçando.

"Merlin, você esta ficando cada vez maior." Ginny riu, enquanto tentava abraçá-la também, reclamando quando ela beliscou seu braço.

"Tchau, Bill." Ela ouviu Ginny dizer conforme andava até a porta, para dizer tchau para os outro convidados; parecia eles estavam indo embora todos ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de quase meia hora de congratulações, e adeus, e promessas de se verem outra vez logo, estavam os três sozinhos de novo, a casa em silêncio novamente. Ela pegou a varinha, para limpar tudo antes de ir para cama, mas Bill a impediu antes que ela começasse.

"Eu cuido disso." Ele disse. "Você vai descansar."

Ela ia protestar, mas assim que abriu a boca Charlie pegou sua mão, levando-a para o andar de cima. "Ele esta certo, amor. Sem limpeza essa noite." Ele disse, e sussurrou em sua orelha. "Eu ainda não te dei meu presente."

"Oh, sério? Eu pensei que a festa era meu presente."

"Não, eu tenho algo muito melhor pra você, algo que você sempre quis." Ele disse, a voz baixa e sexy, abrindo a porta para o quarto deles.

"Oh, Charlie, é lindo.", ela disse, entrando no quarto com velas, e pétalas na cama. Ela se virou para agradecê-lo, mas os lábios famintos dele impediram que ela dissesse algo.

As mãos dele enroscaram-se nos cabelos dela enquanto se beijavam, cheio de desejo e paixão. Ela não percebeu que se mexiam até sentir algo sólido atrás de seus joelhos e ela cair na cama.

Ele caiu sobre ela, puxando-a para cima da cama, e quando sentiu o travesseiro embaixo de sua cabeça quebrou o beijo, dando um sorriso malicioso, e colocou a mão debaixo do travesseiro, puxando dois lenços de seda. Com o olhar questionador dela, ele somente sorriu, lambendo os lábios, e segurou os pulsos dela, puxando-os para cima da cabeça dela antes de prendê-los sem força na cabeceira da cama com um dos lenços.

Ela mordeu o lábio, e gemeu baixo, o corpo arqueando para perto do dele, sua coxa entre as dele, um sorriso maldoso em sua face quando ele gemeu e se moveu contra ela.

"Pare com isso, ou vou esquecer meus planos e tê-la aqui e agora." Ele disse, afastando-se um pouco.

"Isso não seria nada mal." Ela sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Você não vai querer perdeu essa surpresa, acredite." Ele disse, e deitou sobre ela outra vez, cobrindo os olhos dela delicadamente com o outro lenço.

"Eu quero ver." Ela disse, mas não tentou impedi-lo enquanto ele prendia a seda em sua cabeça.

"Paciência, amor." Ele sussurrou em sua orelha, e se afastou, saindo da cama.

"Charlie." Ela chamou, depois de alguns momentos, e sentiu o colchão afundar, e então o calor do corpo dele. Áspero, mãos fortes a seguraram pelos tornozelos, e gentilmente tirou seus sapatos. Ela sentiu os dedos dele acariciando suas pernas, lábios macios seguindo a trilha dos dedos subindo pelo corpo dela.

Ela gemeu baixo ao senti-lo afastar suas pernas, beijando e mordiscando o interior de suas coxas enquanto ele abaixava o zíper de sua saia, e a puxava pelas pernas, junto com sua calcinha. Ela arqueou contra ele, esperando por mais contato, mas ele se afastou o suficiente para que ela sentisse somente o calor de seu corpo, sem tocá-lo.

As mãos dele acariciaram sua cintura, subindo sua camiseta e tirando pela cabeça, deixando-a nos pulsos enquanto seus lábios subiam beijando de sua cintura até seu pescoço. Ela sentiu os dedos dele em suas costas, soltando seu sutiã, e gemeu quando ele mordeu seu seio brincando. Ela o ouviu rir perto de sua orelha, e então seus dedos fizeram o caminho de volta para baixo, tocando levemente seu clitóris.

"Charlie." Ela gemeu, levantando o quadril contra sua mão.

"Eu estou aqui, baby." Ele respondeu rouco, e ela endureceu instantaneamente. A voz tinha vindo de algum lugar de sua esquerda, não do homem que beijava seu pescoço.

"O que…?" ela começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida pelos lábios do outro homem, a beijou com vontade. Ela conseguia acreditar que não percebera que seus toques eram diferentes, mais apreensivos que os de Charlie. Ela fez seu melhor para não retribuir o beijo, mesmo que seu corpo quisesse que ele a tocasse outra vez. Ela sentiu os longos cabelos dele em suas bochechas enquanto ele a beijava, e soube quem era.

Ela tentou se soltar do lenço que a prendia na cama, e o homem parou de beijá-la e saiu de cima de seu corpo.

"Baby, ta tudo bem." Charlie disse em sua orelha, sua mão acariciando sua bochecha, tentando acalmá-la. Quando ele percebeu que ela tentava tirar a venda com o braço, ele a removeu.

Ela olhou para ambos, Charlie, ao seu lado, um sorriso preocupado em sua face, tão diferente do sorriso confiante, e Bill, olhando-a com evidente desejo e um sorriso malicioso enquanto seus dedos estavam tocando o lado de sua coxa.

Ela abriu a boca, tentando falar, mas não conseguia formular palavras. E mesmo que conseguisse, o que ela poderia dizer?

"Merlin, eu te quero tanto." Bill sussurrou rouco, seus dedos se movendo para cima das coxas dela, seus movimentos se tornando ousados novamente. Ela virou para olhar Charlie, um olhar questionador em sua face.

"Você o ouviu, ele quer você; e eu sei que você também o quer." Ele disse.

"Charlie, eu..."

"Eu vi o jeito que você olha para ele, amor." Ele disse, e ela não conseguia entender o porque dele ainda estar sorrindo.

"Isso não... Eu te amo."

"Eu sei, e eu te amo também, mas isso é o que você quer, e eu quero que você tenha." Ele disse, antes de se aproximar e beijá-la apaixonadamente.

"E você concorda com isso?" ela perguntou, sem ainda ter certeza do que estava acontecendo, a mão de Bill distraindo-a cada vez mais.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz, os dois." Ele disse. "Bill e eu conversamos sobre isso, e nos achamos que vamos conseguir fazer isso funcionar." Ele disse a ela, e ela o olhou por um momento, antes de olhar novamente para Charlie. "Isso é, se você quiser." Acrescentou.

"Eu não sei, não quero perder você."

"Você não vai, prometo." Ele respondeu, e se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, só que dessa vez apaixonado.

Ela estava achando cada vez mais difícil pensar, os dedos de Bill em sua coxa a estavam levando a loucura, e o beijo de Charlie a estava deixando sem ar. Ela os olhou por um momento, o mesmo olhar em suas faces, a boba vulnerabilidade que eles não queriam mostrar.

"Bill, você está certo de que isso...?"

"Chega de falar." Bill quase grunhiu, sem deixar que ela terminasse, seus lábios nos dela, devorando, beijando-a como se não houvesse amanhã.

Dessa vez ela o beijou de volta, gemendo quando ele moveu as mãos por seu corpo novamente, suavemente tocando seu clitóris. Eles só se separaram quando precisaram de ar desesperadamente, e ela mal teve tempo de respirar antes que Charlie a beijasse com a mesma paixão.

Ela sentiu os lábios de Bill descerem por seu corpo, pulando o lugar onde ela mais os queria, para morder e provocar o interior de suas coxas. Ela arqueou contra ele, precisando de mais contato, e o ouviu rir calmo, e assim que ela abriu os olhos para observá-lo, ele piscou para ela, e bem devagar passou a língua por sua intimidade, fazendo ela gemer e morder o lábio de Charlie.

Em vez de quebrar o beijo, ele gemeu, suas mãos nos seios dela, apertando-os com força, torcendo seus mamilos, beijando-a com mais força que nunca.

Enquanto Bill era delicado e carinhoso, Charlie era bruto e apaixonado, o contraste a estava deixando louca.

Ela finalmente sentiu os dedos de Bill dentro de si, primeiro movendo-se devagar, mas quando ela gemeu e moveu o quadril contra a mão dele, ele começou a mover-se mais rápido, as sensações crescendo conforme se tocavam.

Os lábios de Bill estavam em seu clitóris, sugando e mordiscando, e Charlie moveu-se por sua jugular, mordendo não muito forte antes de pegar um mamilo com sua boca, seus dedos torcendo e acariciando o outro.

Ela não podia fazer nada a não ser gemer, sussurrando os nomes deles, implorando por mais, e isso era exatamente o que eles deram para ela.

Eles a levavam a beira da loucura, de novo e de novo, e quando ela estava a segundos de chegar ao clímax, eles a traziam de volta, trabalhando em perfeita sincronia, fazendo ela se perguntar se eles já haviam feito aquilo antes. Ela reclamava toda vez que eles paravam, em momentos pensando em amaldiçoá-los se eles não parassem de provocá-la, e por outros implorando para deixá-la se soltar.

Pareciam que eles estavam ali por horas, seu corpo corado e cansado, mas ainda reagindo por causa dos toques deles, esperando por mais, e então Bill mexeu seus dedos para achar um lugar perfeito, seus lábios provocando o clitóris dela, os dentes mordiscando levemente, e Charlie a beijava apaixonadamente, sua língua se movendo como os dedos de seu irmão dentro dela, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam os mamilos dela, e ela finalmente veio.

Ela nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo antes, seu corpo arqueando fora da cama, um grito silencioso de prazer em seus lábios, enquanto tudo ao redor dela se tornou preto.

Ela tentou puxar ar, o coração parecia querer bater for a do peito, e com um pequeno sorriso ela abriu os olhos, lambendo os lábios secos enquanto observava Bill se despir devagar. Ela não tinha certeza se era do sorriso satisfeito em sua face, ou o jeito que ela o olhava. De qualquer maneira, os movimentos dele se tornaram mais lentos, enquanto ele desabotoava a camisa, e então a descia pelos ombros. Ela viu movimento pelo canto dos olhos, e virou-se para ver onde Charlie estava, sorrindo para as ações do irmão, mas os olhos fixos nela.

Eles eram tão diferentes um do outro. Charlie era mais baixo, e mais musculoso, seus braços grossos sempre a fazendo se sentir segura, e sua pele marcada por cicatrizes e tatuagens que ela achava extremamente excitante, mesmo depois de anos juntos. Bill era mais alto e magro, e mais forte do que qualquer homem de seu tamanho deveria ser. Seu cabelo era bem maior que o de Charlie, e a cicatriz em seu rosto o deixava com um jeito misterioso fazendo-o ficar ainda mais atraente.

Ela nem ao menos piscou ao vê-lo descer o zíper do jeans e o empurrar para baixo, os olhos ainda nos dela. Eles não eram muito diferentes _na__q__uele_ aspecto, ela pensou quando percebeu que ele não estava usando nenhuma roupa de baixo. Eles eram do tamanho certo para deixar qualquer mulher satisfeita.

"Gosta do que vê?" ele perguntou, sorrindo, fazendo ela corar um pouco. Ele deu um passou a frente e ajoelhou na cama, um olhar maldoso em sua face enquanto ele subia pelo corpo dela, suas faces na mesma altura. Ela gemeu quando o sentiu se inclinar e lamber seu pescoço, gemendo em sua orelha antes de tomar seus lábios de forma selvagem.

Ela finalmente sentia o corpo dele contra o seu, a pele quente, e ela separou as pernas, esperando para sentir o resto dele também.

"Por favor, Bill." Ela disse, e ouviu ele rosnar outra vez, antes de mover suas mãos para o quadril dela para fazê-la ficar parada enterrou-se nela com uma só investida. Seus movimentos, seus toques, seus beijos eram fortes e bruscos, cheios de urgência, e ela quase não conseguia acreditar que era o mesmo homem que a tocara tão gentilmente não muito tempo atrás. Ela tinha que confessar que preferia esse lado dele.

"Merlin, tão apertada, tão gostoso." Ele resmungou, investindo forte e rápido, as pernas dela enlaçando sua cintura, tentando empurrá-lo mais fundo.

"Preciso tocar você, por favor." Ela gemeu, e ele alcançou o lenço que ainda a prendia na cama, tentando desfazer o nó.

"Droga." Ele resmungou depois de alguns segundos, e virou para Charlie, que estava sentado na cama, olhando-os e se tocando devagar. "Você poderia apenas…" ele disse, apontando o lenço, e com um sorriso Charlie alcançou sua varinha e balançou-a, libertando-a instantaneamente.

Sem perder um segundo, ela enroscou os dedos em seus longos cabelos e o puxou de volta, fazendo-o se surpreender, e o beijou, sua língua brigando com a dele enquanto seu quadril se encontrava com o dele em cada movimento.

A mão dele deslizou entre eles, e acariciou seu clitóris fazendo-a perder o controle de novo, seus músculos contraindo-se envolta dele, tentando levá-lo com ela. Ela o ouviu amaldiçoar entre a respiração, e o viu fechar os olhos enquanto cerrava os dentes, tentando se segurar.

Ela levou alguns segundos para respirar novamente, e então se empurrou contra ele, girando-os.

Ela queria dar de volta um pouco do prazer que ele havia lhe dado, então ela se reclinou e começou a se mover para cima e para baixo, contraindo os músculos envolta dele em ritmo, sorrindo e afastando as mãos dele quando ele tentou colocá-las em sua cintura, tentando fazê-la se mover mais rápido.

Ela ouviu Charlie engasgar e o olhou, ficando surpresa ao achar os olhos dele presos nela, olhando os seios se moverem conforme ela se movia em cima do corpo de Bill.

"Ele adora olhar." Bill murmurou, uma de suas mãos movendo-se para cima no corpo dela, agarrando seu seio enquanto ele se movia para cima, fazendo-a se surpreender e gemer com aquilo.

Ela viu os olhos de Charlie se tornarem ainda mais escuros quando Bill sentou-se, sua língua contornando um dos mamilos dela antes de mordê-lo somente o suficiente.

"Charlie." Ela rosnou, esticando o braço, pedindo silenciosamente para se juntar a eles, e ambos pararam de se mexer vendo-o se aproximar devagar para perto deles.

Com um olhar de predador, ele ajoelhou-se na cama perto dela e enterrou a mão em seus cachos, puxando seu rosto para perto para lhe dar um beijo com paixão e desejo, exatamente quando Bill começou a se mover dentro dela outra vez.

"Charlie, por favor, eu preciso de você." Ela quase reclamou quando ele quebrou o beijo, a mão de Bill eu seu ombro puxando-a de volta para ele no segundo seguinte, colando seus lábios aos dela. Ela sentiu Charlie hesitar por um momento, e então ele se moveu para se ajoelhar atrás dela.

"Você tem certeza, baby?" ele perguntou baixo em sua orelha, e ela assentiu, sua língua ainda acariciando a de Bill. Ela nunca havia feito aquilo antes, ter dois homens ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não ligava; ela não queria nada mais do eu sentir aqueles dois homens dentro dela, e naquele momento, nada mais interessava.

Ela sentiu a palma da mão dele em seu ombro, empurrando-a para frente contra Bill, para que eles estivessem outra vez deitados na cama, e então seus dedos descerem por suas costas, fazendo pequenos círculos em sua pele conforme eles se mexiam, até ele finalmente alcançar sua entrada.

Depois de somente alguns segundos ela sentiu um dedo liso deslizar devagar para dentro de si; não era uma sensação ruim, apenas diferente. Quando um segundo entrou, ela sentiu a mão de Bill se mover entre eles, os dedos deles acariciando seu clitóris, tentando distraí-la das ações de Charlie. Sem precisar dizer, funcionou.

Levou mais alguns minutos, e então ela sentiu os dedos de Charlie lhe abandonarem, as mãos dele firmemente segurando-a pela cintura. Ele a puxou para cima e ela reclamou ao sentir Bill deslizar para fora de seu corpo, mas então ela sentiu Charlie empurrando-se para dentro dela, investindo de leve algumas vezes enquanto rosnava e mordiscava a orelha dela, antes de sair e ajudar Bill a entrar na garota novamente.

As mãos de Bill em seu pescoço a puxaram para baixo para outro beijo, deixando Charlie com melhor acesso para o corpo dela. Ela sentiu a ereção dele em sua entrada, e então ele devagar empurrou-se para dentro dela. Ele demorou, tendo certeza de que ela se ajustara para agüentar a ambos antes de se mexer, e então ele estava completamente enterrado dentro dela. Ela nunca se sentira tão preenchida antes, e enquanto o corpo dela se ajustava, ela decidiu que se sentia maravilhada.

Eles começaram a se mover devagar, algumas vezes um dele saindo enquanto o outro entrava, outras vezes ambos entrando nela ao mesmo tempo, e ela honestamente não conseguia qual dos jeitos era melhor. Ela não podia pensar, ou falar, ou qualquer coisa, além de se mover contra eles, beijando-os e gemendo de prazer.

Não foi muito tempo depois que as investidas se tornaram descompassadas, e ela sentiu Bill remexer-se embaixo dela, então arqueou e veio. Charlie puxou a cabeça dela para trás e buscou seus lábios, movendo-se mais rápido, e quando ele apertou seu clitóris, ela gritou de prazer, levando-a com ele.

Ele enlaçou seus braços envolta da cintura dela quando ele rolou, puxando-a contra ele então ela estava deitada entre eles.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou, antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente.

"Amo você também." Ela respondeu, e sentiu Bill se mover para longe dela. Com um giro devagar, ela se virou para olhá-lo, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo. Ela havia feito algo de errado?

Ele parou de se mover quando ela se virou, mas ela percebeu que ele parecia um pouco hesitante, como se ele não soubesse o que fazer. Ela queria fazer ele se sentir confortável, querido, e então ela fez a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar em fazer no momento, se aproximou dele e o beijou suavemente, demoradamente. Depois de alguns segundos, ela o sentiu relaxar e responder ao beijo, e então sentiu os lábios de Charlie eu sua nuca, enquanto enlaçava com os braços sua cintura.

"Então, você gostou do meu presente?" Charlie perguntou, enquanto ele a puxava para perto.

"Amei. Exatamente tudo que eu sempre quis." Ela respondeu, virando a cabeça e beijando-o com força. "Mas agora nós vamos precisar de uma cama maior." Acrescentou, rindo brevemente e puxando Bill para perto aninhando-se.

"É melhor você descansar, amor; eu planejo prendê-la aqui o final de semana todo." Bill sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

"Isso é uma promessa?" ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto, e ouviu ambos gemerem quando mexeu seu corpo contra o deles.

De repente, aniversários não pareciam tão ruins, ela pensou com um sorriso, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, sentindo os corpos deles enlaçados firmemente contra o dela.

Não, definitivamente não era tão ruim assim.

FIM.


End file.
